Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 168
Discussion * The KC chopper is flying towards the city and Kaiba looks defeated: Doma has taken over his company. Mokuba points out how strange the maneuver was since both he and Kaiba hold roughly half of the company's shares and they were bought without them noticing. * Kaiba admits that he's underestimated Doma, but there's one clue left: the murals at the Florida museum. Sneak Attack * A group of KC men are uploading into a computer photos of the engravings taken from the ruins of Atlantis. * Thugs hired by Doma knock out all of the staff, but not before they manage to send the data to Kaiba's laptop. They contact Professor Hawkins who announces that the fossilized text needs to be computer-processed. * Kaiba suggests going to the KC USA building even though it's been taken over: its supercomputer will do the job. * Suddenly, the aurora appears again and Yami Yugi wonders if what happened "back then" will happen again. Dartz is always two steps ahead * Dartz notes to himself how 'something' deep within the ocean seems to be growing stronger, dwelling on its implications. :Dartz: (thinking) Soon enough, after the passing of 10,000 years, The Great Leviathan shall return to destroy mankind. * The scene of the room changes focus, and Rafael is seen kneeling behind him. Dartz displays the giant stone tablet of seized souls and zooms in on Alister's small carving. Rafael looks slightly concerned, but Dartz tells him not to fret: Alister will become food for their God and be the foundation of a new future. He also tells him that Yami Yugi will arrive soon, and Rafael vows to capture his soul. The room illuminates, and Dartz is left alone. * The far wall opens and reveals a rather empty chamber, the ground of which is filled with candles with skulls for bases. Dartz Summons the "Seal of Orichalcos" and "infuses life" into the scattered fragments of his God. * The energy flies across the world and Orichalcos fragments gain the power to Summon Orichalcos Soldiers. Dartz then smiles sinisterly and wonders if he should prepare to receive the "Chosen Duelists". * He conjures another "Seal", filled with "real" Duel Monsters, over the KC USA building. Mission:Infiltration * After a rendezvous in the port, Kaiba and Yami Yugi head to the KC USA building and get in using an underground passage. * Téa and Tristan go to try to warn the police. * Rebecca, the Professor, Joey and Duke enter an electrical connections room near the building and Rebecca hacks into the system to assist Kaiba and Yami Yugi. * Soon enough, Yami Yugi and Kaiba stumble upon the horde of Duel Monsters, summoning their own to break through the mass and then protect themselves while they are in the main computer room. Run From the Cops * Téa and Tristan soon find out that the police are also 'possessed' by the power of the Orichalcos. One of them actually throws a stone towards them and Summons an Orichalcos Soldier. Both of them have no choice but to run off, finding that the city is being overrun with them. Paradius Inc. * Kaiba uses the supercomputer to analyze the data and the Professor deciphers the text: after 10,000 years, the Black Dragon God which swallows the Sun shall be revived and the new Paradise shall come to happen. * Yami Yugi quickly realizes what "Paradise" means: Atlantis. * Kaiba is shocked to recognize the medal of the Paradius Inc. conglomerate in the ruins' images. (The name 'Paradius' is reminiscent of the word 'paradise'). He explains what he knows of the organization to Yami Yugi: they hold a fortune and power equivalent to that of Presidents and Prime Ministers. And the name of their leader is... Dartz! * Upon seeing the display showing Dartz in business attire, Yami Yugi recognizes him from the vision. He looks too similar: he's sure it's the same man. But there's one flaw: that vision happened 10,000 years ago. How can he be still alive? * Meanwhile the Great Leviathan's shadow is seen flying in the sky by Yami Yugi and Kaiba. Confrontation and Escape * Suddenly, the room explodes and the connection Rebecca had is lost. Joey asks where Paradius Inc.'s home office is at, and then runs off over there: it's time to bring the battle to their base. * Kaiba and Yami Yugi are confronted by Dartz, standing atop The Great Leviathan in its Dragon form. He claims that the new world according to the ideals of Doma will soon be born. When questioned of his goals, Dartz merely replies that he abides by his own set Fate. * Kaiba and Yami Yugi Summon their Legendary Dragons and challenge Dartz. :Dartz: "The Honorable “Legendary Dragons”? It has been a while, Timaeus. Does that one eye still ache?" * As a response, Timaeus tries to attack him, but he and the The Great Leviathan vanish. Dartz's voice echoes in the empty space and tells them that they shall realize their powerlessness. *The Duel Monster break in: Kaiba & Yami Yugi flee to the roof and use the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet to flee, although it's shot down. Kaiba vows to recover his company. * The Great Leviathan is seen in its shadow form flying across the world. Valon Goes Solo * Elsewhere, Valon is standing in a hill near the city when Rafael contacts him: they need to go after Alister's enemy. Valon replies that he'll go after Joey, surprising Rafael. He picks his bike and heads towards the city. Differences between Adaptations * Since the dub takes place in the East Coast of the United States, rather than Japan, the Kaibacorp USA building is treated as the same Kaibacorp headquarters in Domino City. Mistakes * In the dub, during various scenes of the manhole, Tristan Taylor's voice can be heard. However, he's actually with Téa Gardner, fleeing from the possessed cops. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode.